Punked
by rosiewitch24
Summary: Punk has a secret


Punked

CM Punk slid out of the ring, leaving the Nexus to finish off Randy Orton. He strode up the ramp to the cheers and boos of the crowd, his insane smile firmly in place. No one looking at him would know the pain he was in. He made it to the Gorilla position before slumping and grabbing his ribs. Randy had thrown him into the ring post and he had landed wrong, and he thought he had cracked a rib.

Pat rushed over, sliding an arm around him and helping him to a chair, calling for a medic on his headset.

"Hang on Phil, the medic will be here in a minute." Pat said, patting Phil on the shoulder.

The medic rushed in, bag in hand, heading for Phil. "Where does it hurt Phil?"

"My ribs, I think I cracked one."

The medic called for a stretcher, not wanting to risk further damage by having Phil walk to Medical. Before the stretcher got there the Nexus and Randy came in. Seeing Phil being tended by the medic, they all walked over, concern on their faces.

"What happened Phil," Randy asked.

"Landed wrong on the ring post. It's ok, Randy, don't worry about it." Phil said, grinning.

The stretcher arrived, and Randy and Mason eased Phil onto it. He winced as he laid flat, the pain sharpening. He turned on his side, easing the pressure.

"You guys go on back to the locker room, I'll be there soon." Phil told the Nexus members as they rolled him off. They watched him disappear down the hall, then did as they were told.

Randy followed the medic, wanting to be sure Phil was ok, feeling responsible for his injury.

Two cracked ribs was the outcome, and Phil walked slowly back to the locker room, ribs taped tightly. Randy had hung around for a while, finally taking off when Cena had come looking for him. He told Phil if he needed anything to call him, and Phil promised that he would. He entered the locker room, the Nexus members sitting around, showered and dressed, waiting for their leader. Mason helped him change into his street clothes and they all rode back to the hotel together.

When Phil was settled in the room he was sharing with Joe he opened a Pepsi and settled carefully on the bed. He opened his phone, sending a quick text.

_coming home for a few days. can I c u?_

He laid back, hoping. He and Joe talked and watched the news. He had almost given up on a reply when his phone beeped.

_u no where I am_

He grinned, letting himself drift off.

He stepped carefully out of the cab, tossing the driver the fare and a tip. He turned and studied the front of the strip club with a look of distaste on his face. Pulling his ball cap lower he opened the door and stepped into the darkness within.

As he paused to let his eyes adjust, he listened to the music. It wasn't bad, hard rock, must be one of the younger girls. When he could see, he headed for the bar, hoping someone he knew was working.

He grinned, seeing Mario behind the bar. "Hey man, what's up?" he asked the big bartender/bouncer.

"Nothing much Phil. Looking for Jesse?" Mario asked with a sly grin.

Phil's eyes scanned the bar. "Yeah, she working?"

"In the back, she's up next. Go get a ringside seat," he was told. He took the bottle of water Mario set on the bar and moved to a small table by the stage. He shrugged off his hoodie, hanging it on the back of the chair. God he hated to see her still working here. He sat, sipping the water and waiting. The girl currently dancing had gotten down to her G-string, so he knew Jesse would be out soon.

When her music started he tensed. He hadn't seen her in a couple months, and he had missed her. She came out, her gypsy outfit floating around her. She danced around the stage, dropping scarves from her costume while men cheered and cat called. She missed a beat when she saw him, covering it well and dropping one of her scarves to him. He wrapped it around his hand, eyes locked on hers. She danced for him, ignoring the money being flashed at her. When she finished he went to the back stage door. The bouncer there shot him a grin, letting him back stage.

She was waiting, a welcoming smile on her face. She moved quickly to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his head down for a heated kiss. He held her tightly, relishing the feel of her curvy body pressed to his.

She pulled back, catching his hand and leading him to a private room. She locked the door and dropped her robe, standing before him in just her thong. He groaned, yanking her hard against him. His hands stroked her back as he kissed her, molding her against him.

When he finally pulled back, she grinned. "Welcome home Phil," she said in her whiskey voice. "I missed you."

"Missed you too Jess. I thought you were quitting this. You said you had another job."

"Come on Phil, I can't make a quarter the money anywhere else, and its shorter hours. The other job was at 7-11 at minimum wage. Not enough, especially since my rent went up."

"You know you can move into my house Jess. Quit being stubborn and take the offer."

She looked down. "I can't Phil. Let's not fight," she said, running her fingers slowly down his chest. "Let's go to my place and find something better to do." Her fingers gripped his belt, pulling him in for another kiss.

Her building looked even more run down than the last time he had seen it. They walked up the three flights of stairs, the elevator was broken again. She knocked and waited while the multiple locks were disengaged. The door finally opened, revealing a cute teenager in a bathrobe.

"Hey Shay, everything go ok tonight?" Jesse asked, tossing her coat and bag on the table.

"Yeah, but she's still awake. She ate her dinner good though. I gave her her snack and put her down about an hour ago." Shay said. "I'll see you tomorrow Jess, I got homework." She said. Ignoring Phil she grabbed a backpack and left.

"Another new one?" he asked.

"She lives next door. She's a good girl. I caught the last one smoking weed in the apartment." Jess said, heading for the bedroom.

Phil sat on the couch, noticing that Jess had painted the living room. It was a nice soft green now. He grinned when Jess came out, holding out his arms to the little blond angel in her arms. Jess put her on the floor and she ran full tilt at Phil.

"Unca Pill, Unca Pill," she yelled, jumping into his arms. He hugged her tight, kissing her little face all over. "I mithed you." she said, returning his kisses. He settled her on his lap, cupping her little face in his hand, noticing that the thin scar between her lip and nose was almost invisible now.

"I missed you too Angel Baby. How are you doing sweetheart? Are you taking care of Mommy?" he asked, tickling her belly.

She giggled, "Uh huh. I give her lovins every day."

Jess laughed, getting sodas out of the fridge. "She sure does. Nobody gives better lovins than you Angel. But you need to go to sleep now baby. It's late and you got to see Uncle Phil."

"Not seepy," the little girl said, the big yawn making her words a lie.

"Come on Angel Baby, Uncle Phil will tuck you in." Phil said, standing with a wince, the little girl's weight aggravating his ribs. He cuddled her against his chest, carrying her back to her room. He laid her in her little princess bed, pulling the covers up and tucking her in. He leaned over, collecting another hug and kiss. He smoothed her silky hair back and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Angel Baby," he whispered.

"Night night Unca Pill. You be here morrowday?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah, I'll be here for a couple days. Sleep now, I'll see you in the morning."

He paused at the door, looking at the sleeping angel that should have been his. He shut the door quietly, going back to the couch. He pulled Jess into his arms, kissing her forehead.

"She's talking better." He said.

Jesse nodded. "But not as well as she should. The therapist says that she's still about a year behind where she should be." She laid her head on his shoulder. "But she's doing a lot better since the surgery."

"You almost can't see the scar, it's looking really good."

"Thanks to you. I don't know how I'll ever repay you Phil." She said quietly.

"You don't have to repay me Jess. I was happy to do it," he told her.

The fact that he had paid for the surgery to repair Angel's hair lip and cleft palate was a big stumbling block between them. She was ashamed that she couldn't take care of it on her own. It had taken him almost three years to convince her to let him do it.

"How long are you home?" she asked.

"A week or so. Got a couple cracked ribs, so I'm out till I heal up."

"You shouldn't have been carrying Angel around then Phil! You'll hurt yourself," she scolded.

He grinned, "Nothing could keep me from taking care of my Angel."

"How about taking care of Angel's mom?" she asked, "Can you do that?" her hand moved up his leg.

"I think I can handle that," he whispered, pulling her into his lap and claiming her lips. He ran his hands over her soft curves, reacquainting himself with her lovely body. It had been too long, he had stayed away too long, the fight they had had the last time he was home keeping him away.

She rose, taking his hand and leading him to her bedroom, to her bed. They kissed and touched in the soft darkness, the months disappearing as they loved each other.

They fell asleep after, curled around each other. His dreams took him back, to when he first met the feisty blond that had changed his life.

_ "Hey mister, got any spare cash you ain't using?" the voice said, making Phil turn and stare at the very pregnant young girl shivering in the cold Chicago evening. She was only wearing jeans and a shirt with a too small too thin jacket. He was doing some last minute Christmas shopping, trying to find a few more little things for his mom when she accosted him. _

_ "When did you eat last?" he asked, noticing the hollow cheeks and thin legs with the big belly in between. _

_ "Yesterday." She said._

_ He shook his head. "Come on. I'll buy you dinner." He walked away, hoping she would follow him. She had, and he had made sure she got a good meal. _

_ He found out that she was homeless, kicked out of her mother's house for getting pregnant. By her step father. At 17. His anger cranked higher the more they talked, and he had pulled a few strings, getting her a bed at local church shelter. _

_ Weeks passed and he thought of her all the time. He went home as much as possible, checking on her, making her go to the doctor and making sure she had warm clothes. He tried to talk her into moving into his house, but she wouldn't, knowing he could get in trouble for harboring a minor. _

_ He was there when she gave birth to little Angel. He had held her just minutes after she was born, her little face disfigured by the harelip. Her little fingers had wrapped around his finger and his heart wrapped around hers. _

_ He took her out to dinner for her 18__th__ birthday, just weeks after Angel was born. He tried again to move her and little Angel into his house, but her pride wouldn't let her. She had gotten the job at the strip club, gotten the apartment and proudly supported herself and her daughter. _

_ Angel had celebrated her first birthday the first time he took Jess to bed. He had fought against wanting her, trying to think of her as a sister, but he had lost the battle. He had asked her again to move into his house, and she again refused him. _

_ When Angel turned two, he asked again, and was again turned down. She wouldn't let him pay her rent or buy her a car, but she would let him shower Angel with gifts. Even when he was on the road he sent presents to his little Angel. _

_ She finally relented on the surgery when it became clear that Angel wouldn't be able to talk right without it. It was done and she was talking better all the time. _

_ Angel was going to be three and Jess 21 in a few months. And he still couldn't convince her to move in with him. He had been in love with her for so long, and she said she loved him._

_ He wanted forever with her, but she kept turning him down. He finally decided it was that he was too old for her and waited for her to tell him she had found someone else. He took happily the time she gave him, and doted on Angel. And he hoped._

He woke the next morning when Angel jumped on the bed, yelling "Unca Pill, you still here! Mommy say come eat now."

He laughed, pulling her in for a morning cuddle. "Ok Angel Baby. Go tell Mommy I'll be right out."

She bounced happily out and he slid quickly into his jeans and tee shirt, the smell of bacon pulling him to the tiny kitchenette. Jess smiled at him. Her hair was sleep messy, her face bare of makeup and her robe was old and ratty. She waved a spatula at him, turning to flip the pancakes. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He went to her, hugging her tight and kissing the back of her neck.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning sexy. Did you sleep good?" she asked.

"Like a rock." He turned, picking Angel up and buckling her into her high chair. She gave him a gap toothed grin, and he kissed her head, sliding the tray on. Jess handed him a plate and he cut up Angel's pancake, pouring syrup on it, cutting the bacon into small pieces and making sure it wasn't too hot before putting it on her tray. He grabbed her little plastic fork and handed it to her.

"Tank you Unca Pill," she said, digging in.

He sat, Jess putting a plate in front of him and sitting across from him with her own.

"Thanks babe. You should have gotten me up, I could have helped," he told her.

"Little bit got up at 6. You needed to sleep." She said, cutting into her pancakes.

He dug in, her pancakes were awesome. "Do you have to work today?" he asked.

"Not till 8. Got late shift tonight," she said. "Slow down Angel. You're gonna choke." She admonished the little girl.

"K Mommy," Angel said around a mouthful of pancake.

Phil laughed. These were the best times of his life, being here with Jess and Angel. They ate and talked about what Angel had been doing, about his work, and how he got hurt. She cleared the table, starting the dishes while he took Angel to give her a bath. He ran water in the tub with lots of bubble bath while she picked out what she wanted to play with. He undressed her and plopped her in the water and she giggled and kicked her feet, splashing water everywhere. He laughed as he wiped bubbles off his face, dipping the washcloth and cleaning the syrup off her face, then sitting back and watching her play.

He didn't notice that Jess was standing at the door, a wistful look on her face as she watched him with Angel. It always amazed her, the gentle way he treated her and Angel. She didn't know who he was when she first met him. She had been totally shocked when someone at the halfway house had turned wrestling on and she saw him in the ring. His character was so nasty and mean, she couldn't believe it was the same man.

She watched as he washed Angel, tickling her and making her laugh. He was so good with her, always had been. Not seeing him the last few months had broken her heart. She thought she had driven him away for good.

"Mommy! Look!" Angel squealed, dumping a cup of water over her little boats, sinking them. Her favorite tub game.

"Good work baby, sink those ships," she said laughing. "You almost ready to get out and go to the park?"

"Yeah, want park," Angel yelled, standing up and holding her arms out to Phil.

"Hang on baby, let's get rinsed first." He used her cup to rinse her, grabbing a towel and scooping her up. She giggled shaking her wet hair and sending more water down his shirt. He carried her to her room, drying her and letting her pick what she wanted to wear.

Jess handed him a dry shirt as he came out of Angel's room. "She got you good didn't she?"

"She always does," he laughed. "She said she can dress herself, since she's a big girl now."

"She can, except for her shoes. Go dry off and change, I finish getting her ready."

He leaned in for a quick kiss, ducking back into the bathroom.

She stared after him, dreading what she had to tell him. She decided she would tell him at the park. Maybe he wouldn't yell at her in public.

Half an hour later they were on their way to the park, Angel between them, pulling her feet up and hanging from their hands. Phil had a heavy blanket slung over his shoulder to sit on, and a bag of toys over the other. They found a good spot, Angel running ahead to greet her friends. They spread the blanket and sat, watching Angel play tag with some other children.

He moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest. He kissed her neck, then rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Jesse, we have to talk," he said softly. He fingered the tiny box out of his pocket. It was his last hope. If she rejected him again, he would give up and walk away. His heart couldn't take anymore.

"I know Phil," she said.

He turned her around checking to make sure Angel was close before looking deeply into her eyes.

"Jess, you know I love you, and I love Angel. I don't know what else I can do to prove it to you." he opened the tiny box, holding it up, revealing a breathtaking blue white diamond solitaire ring. "Marry me Jess, marry me and let me adopt Angel. I want us to be a family all the time."

She ignored the ring, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him soundly. She drew back, looking at him and smiling, tears rolling down her face.

"Yes," she said simply.

He stared at her, stunned. "Yes? Really Jess, yes?" he pulled her close, "Finally," he said, kissing her again. He started laughing, yelling "She said yes!" to everyone in the park.

Angel ran over, "Why you yell Unca Pill?" she asked, hands on her little hips.

He scooped her up, hugging her tight. "Mommy said yes Angel Baby," he said, knowing she wouldn't understand, but needing to tell her anyway.

She laughed, "Ok," she said, kissing Phil's nose. "Down now, wanna play."

He sat her on her feet, and she scampered off, going back to her friends. Phil watched her with a smile on his face.

"Phil, we still have to talk," Jesse said quietly.

He couldn't stop smiling. "Why now Jess? I really thought you would turn me down again."

She grinned, "You never asked me to marry you before, just to move into your house. I don't want a business arrangement Phil. I want it all. I want you for always."

He held the ring out, but she didn't take it.

"You might want to reconsider that Phil, we still have to talk."

A chill ran through him at the look on her face. "What's wrong babe? Why would I change my mind?"

She looked down, swallowing hard. "I haven't been feeling that great lately, so I went to the doctor two days ago."

He grabbed her hands, "What's wrong baby, are you sick?" he asked, his heart in his throat.

"No, I'm not sick Phil, I'm pregnant. Nine weeks pregnant." She still couldn't look at him.

He tilted her head up, making her look at him. He had tears in his eyes, "We're gonna have another baby?" he whispered. His hand went to her belly, cupping protectively over it.

"Yes, are you mad?"

"Oh Jess, I couldn't be happier. You agreed to marry me and we're having a baby. Oh god Jess, it's wonderful!"

"I don't want you to think I'm only marrying you because I'm pregnant Phil. I love you, I have since I was 17 years old. I want you to be Angel's daddy. You're the only daddy she's ever known and she loves you too. I just don't want you to think I'm trying to fool you about anything."

"Jess, I've loved you since you were 17 years old. I've wanted to be with you and Angel. I'm thrilled about the baby, and I'm thrilled that you'll marry me." He kissed her again, making her toes curl. "But you quit your job tonight. Ok?"

She laughed, "Anything you want baby, anything you want."

Angel ran up then, "Hungry now, lunch?" she asked, giving Phil a grin.

"Lunch now Angel Baby," he said, standing and picking her up, holding a hand down to help Jess up.

"Angel, you don't have to call him Uncle Phil anymore." Jess said, smiling at her daughter.

"What I call him now Mommy?"

"You can call him Daddy now baby," Jess said, smiling through her tears.

Angel slung her arm around Phil's neck, kissing his cheek. "Ok. Lunch now Daddy?"

He held her up, kissing her belly to make her laugh, "Yes Angel Baby, whatever you want for lunch."

Jess picked up the blanket, slinging it over her shoulder and hanging the toy bag on his shoulder. They linked hands, strolling down the street, heading for Chuck E. Cheese, and their future.


End file.
